Few Months To Live
by Sailor Destiny x3
Summary: Usagi Tsukino has been sick for quite a while and now she only has a few months to live. What’ll she tell everyone when the symptoms start to kick in? When she can’t deny the fact that she is dying anymore?
1. Dr Suzuki, Mamoru, and Minako

**SUMMARY: **Usagi Tsukino has been sick for quite a while and now she only has a few months to live. What'll she tell everyone when the symptoms start to kick in? When she can't deny the fact that she is dying anymore?

**CHAPTER ONE: DR. SUZUKI, MAMORU, AND MINAKO**

"Hello, Miss Tsukino, how have you been these last couple of weeks?" asked Dr. Suzuki, Usagi's personal doctor.

"Alive," Usagi sighed, staring at some paint peeling off of Dr. Suzuki's wall.

Dr. Suzuki walked over to her desk and sat down, placing a stack of yellow folders down in front of her. She shuffled through one of them and pulled out an official looking document.

"Your test results are back in," Dr. Suzuki gave Usagi an encouraging smile.

"And I'm guessing they aren't so good," Usagi looked away from her doctor.

"Don't be so negative, Miss Tsukino," Dr. Suzuki playfully scolded her.

"Please call me Usagi, Dr. Suzuki," Usagi sighed. "Using such formalities makes me nervous."

Usagi started fidgeting in her seat and started playing with her nails. She did this every time she was in Dr. Suzuki's office. All Dr. Suzuki could do was watch and try to give an encouraging smile. After all, this girl was dying and nothing could prevent that.

"Just give it to me straight, because waiting makes me think of the worst," Usagi closed her eyes and braced herself for the gloomy news.

"Well," Dr. Suzuki suddenly felt uncomfortable, though she was unsure why. She had, after all, gone through this procedure many times. It's just that this situation was different somehow, "I have good news and bad news. Which would you prefer first?"

"I guess coating my pain with sugar isn't all that bad," Usagi smiled.

"Then bad news it is," Dr. Suzuki nodded, showing that she understood Usagi. "Hmm . . . Usagi, it seems that some of your internal organs are failing you and if something isn't done, then," Dr. Suzuki paused for a moment, making it more dramatic, "then you could die as soon as next month."

Usagi's eyes remained closed and there was no reply or movement from her.

"Usagi? Are you alright?" Dr. Suzuki asked with much concern.

"Yes," Usagi sighed, "I was actually expecting this to happen."

"Well, here's the sugary aftertaste," Dr. Suzuki said happily. "There _is_ an operation to try to fix this and add a few more months to your life. I'm not saying that it will heal you completely but I'm just saying that it will add maybe two or four months to your life."

"Okay," Usagi said with no emotion.

"Would you like to go for the operation?" Dr. Suzuki asked.

Usagi nodded and Dr. Suzuki said, "Come back in five days for a check-up and if all goes well, your operation will be in about two weeks."

"Thank you, Dr. Suzuki," Usagi smiled sweetly at her doctor as she prepared to leave.

"You're welcome. Have you told your friends yet?"

For a moment, Usagi felt as if all her breath left her and she felt isolated from everything. She started feeling woozy and the doctor quickly placed her back on the chair and checked her pressure.

"I'm guessing that's a no," Dr. Suzuki lightly laughed.

"Dr. Suzuki, I can't tell them!" Usagi let out a single tear.

"Why not? I think they deserve to know," Dr. Suzuki returned to her desk after seeing everything was normal.

Suddenly, Usagi thought of her long-time boyfriend Mamoru Chiba and how they were meant to be together. They were going to be the future Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion to have a child, Small Lady Serenity. Her loyal friends, who were to be the guardians of the future Crystal Tokyo, and loving boyfriend most definitely did not need to know this right now.

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell them soon," Usagi sighed, hoping Dr. Suzuki would forget about it.

"I mean it, Usagi! You need to tell them before its too late!" Dr. Suzuki said firmly.

"I'll be leaving now, thank you for everything," Usagi quickly stood up and made for the door.

"Take it easy and I'll see you in five days," Dr. Suzuki said as she scribbled the appointment down in her planner.

"See you then," Usagi said gloomily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its so great to be out of that stuffy old mess," Usagi smiled as she stepped out of Juuban Hospital.

The sun was shining and Cherry Blossoms were in bloom, giving the area a rosy appearance. Usagi smoothed out her skirt, which was wrinkled from sitting on Dr. Suzuki's chair much too long. She stretched out and walked towards the sidewalk to wait for her mother to pick her up.

"Usagi?" said a familiar male voice.

Usagi jumped and let out a shriek. Her heart was racing, which was not a good thing, and her palms started sweating.

"Hey, Mamoru," Usagi twirled around and saw her boyfriend standing next to her.

She gave him a hug and a quick peck on his lips. Usagi noticed a bouquet of roses in his right hand and a Get Well card in his other.

"Who are they for?" Usagi smiled.

"My friend's little sister is in the hospital, she's really adorable, and so I thought I'd pop in!" Mamoru smiled.

"T-that's great," Usagi said, hoping he didn't notice that she had just stepped out of the hospital.

Well, it sort of was obvious because she was standing on the curb outside of the hospital. Maybe he wouldn't notice, like he usually doesn't. _Oh, I really don't want to tell him that I'm dying right now_, Usagi thought in her head, _literally_.

"Don't tell me your jealous of a 7-year-old," Mamoru laughed playfully.

"Huh?" Usagi snapped out of her thoughts and started twirling her long blonde hair.

"You are so red right now, Usa," Mamoru grinned.

"You are _so_ cocky, Mamo!" Usagi playfully slapped his arm. "You'd like it if I was jealous, which I'm not!"

"I'm not saying that it's such a bad thing," Mamoru leaned in for a kiss, which was halted by Usagi's hand.

"No," Usagi said.

Mamoru was confused as she pulled back and he seemed a little hurt. Why did she refuse to kiss him? While he started thinking of all kinds of explanations as of why Usagi wouldn't kiss him, Usagi tiptoed to pull him into an unexpected kiss.

"You're quite mysterious, aren't you?" Mamoru said, grinning widely.

"Now get on with your visit, don't let me hold you up," Usagi started pushing Mamoru towards the door of the hospital when he suddenly stopped.

"Wait – why are _you_ here?"

"Oh – just, just," Usagi bit her lip as she tried to think of an excuse, "d-doing some . . . of that . . . l-l-laun . . . dry?"

_Stupid Usagi. You stupid, stupid, stupid girl! Who in their right mind would do laundry in a hospital?_

"Uh-huh," Mamoru looked at her strangely. "Laundry in a hospital? Yeah, never heard that one before but I've got to get going so I'll interrogate you later."

"Ja!" Usagi smiled.

"Love you, Usa," Mamoru said sweetly before running into the hospital.

For some odd reason, Mamoru had taken to saying I Love You more to Usagi now that all of that drama with Galaxia, the Starlights, and everything was over. Especially since he had died before and made Usagi think he was neglecting her. Perhaps he was still jealous of Seiya. _Seiya_, Uagi sadly thought of her old friend that was now in a different galaxy.

_Bbbbbbzzzzzzzz………._

A vibrating sensation was felt near Usagi's pant pocket and she jumped and shrieked (like she did when Mamoru snuck up on her).

"Only my phone . . ." Usagi sighed.

She flipped her phone open and said, "Hello, Usagi here!"

"_Hey, Usa, its Mina!" _a cheerful voice chimed on the other line.

"Minako, hey!" Usagi smiled.

"_Listen, the girls and I are going to go to the horseback riding place to check out the guys! Coming?"_ Minako giggled.

Typical Minako . . . she was so very boy crazy and yet so lovable.

"Are we riding?" Usagi asked worriedly.

Dr. Suzuki was against anything like swimming, horseback riding, or anything else that could harm Usagi in case she unexpectedly fainted.

"_Duh! How else are we going to talk to the hot guides for an hour and a half?"_ Minako laughed.

"Oh, I'm not sure . . ."

"_Oh, don't be such a partypooper, Usagi!"_

"But –"

"_No, buts except yours coming over to the temple. JA!"_ and with that Minako hung up on Usagi.

"Crap." Usagi mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well – I hope you enjoyed this first chapter because the next one will be coming out soon! Guess what, though? **MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE?** Reviews are much appreciated. I'm okay with flames, too. They help me become a better writer! So any kinds of reviews are fine – as long as they are appropriate, of course.

Thanks :)


	2. Horseback Riding Incident

**Thanks so much for reviewing my first chapter:**

Gr33nJ3w3lRain, raye85, Silver Moonlight-81, amnesia nymph, moonbunny2, EmiTheStrangeXX0, faei-sama

Yep, much thanks to you guys! You made my day! Hope you like this chapter even if it isn't all that great :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUMMARY: **Usagi Tsukino has been sick for quite a while and now she only has a few months to live. What'll she tell everyone when the symptoms start to kick in? When she can't deny the fact that she is dying anymore?

**CHAPTER TWO: HORSEBACK RIDING INCIDENT**

"Ugh! Minaaaakkkoooo!" Usagi groaned in frustration.

Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi finally finished up their paperwork and helmet fitting and were now standing outside. Well, everyone except for Usagi and Minako who were inside wiping horse poop off of Usagi's shirt.

"Why did I let you drag me here?" Usagi sniffed, wanting to cry.

"Hey, its your own fault that you tripped. Besides – aren't you glad to have had all that nice squishy horse poop to land on?" Minako giggled.

"Grr… when I get done wiping this off, I swear I'll –"

"Minako-chan!" a male voice said excitedly.

Minako and Usagi looked up to see an extremely hot guy with a helmet standing by the doorway. Minako immediately threw the dirty rag away (which landed on Usagi's head) and went up to the guy.

"Akira-chan!" Minako smiled flirtatiously.

"Reason number one . . ." Usagi growled, extremely pissed off that she now had horse poop on her shirt _and_ her head.

"Please tell me you are going to be our guide today?" Minako batted her long eyelashes.

"How could I say no?" Akira smiled and showed off his buff arms.

_How lovely . . . Akira the Almighty and Minako the Matchmaker in one place. Oh, joy_, Usagi rolled her eyes. At the thought of having those two together, she immediately rushed outside.

"Hey, Usagi, did you get it all off of –" Makoto started but stopped when she received her answer from the deadly stench that came from Usagi. All the girls inched away from her.

"Hey, Rei, how about a hug?" Usagi smiled mischievously.

"Um, oh look! Our horses have arrived!" Rei quickly set off to the horse area and immediately got on her horse.

"Come on Usa, smelly butt," Rei stuck out her tongue immaturely.

"Oh… Rei when you come back, I will personally kick your ass!" Usagi stuck out _her_ tongue and surprised everyone with her language.

"No way, Usagi, you are coming with us!" Ami butt in. (**Author's Note: Whoops, too much about butts Sorry, not meant to be a pun LOL**).

"I-I can't! Really!" Usagi felt trapped now.

Usagi couldn't ride the horse in case she had a fainting spell but she couldn't tell her friends of her condition. It would crush them too much.

"I'll catch the next one," Usagi smiled.

"Rei, shall we?" Makoto smiled as Rei got off her horse.

Mokoto and Rei started smiling evilly and went closer and closer to Usagi.

"Guys . . ." Usagi gulped, "you're scaring me!"

Usagi tried to run away but Rei and Makoto caught her and dragged her to a horse. _Oh, boy, not fun, not fun!_ Usagi's head screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what brings you guys here?" Akira asked the girls as he guided their horses along.

"Well –" Rei started but Minako interrupted by saying, "we were dying to improve our horse riding skills!"

"Well, then using a guide for horseback riding isn't such a great idea if you want to improve!" Akira smiled.

"Did I say that?" Minako bit her tongue. "I meant, we were dying to . . . uh . . . see these horses again!"

"Riiigght," Rei and Usagi rolled their eyes.

"This has been fun, let's go back now!" Usagi smiled.

Makoto looked at Usagi strangely, "we've been riding for ten minutes, Usagi."

"And what fun it's been!" Usagi said cheerfully.

She was trying to get her horse to go back but her horse only kept following Akira's. Finally she gave up and sighed, just petting her horse's (Mickey's) mane.

"You girls want to go back?" Akira asked gentlemanly.

"No of course NOT!" Minako said in horror. "Usagi wants to stay, right?"

Minako gave Usagi the agree-with-me-or-die look.

"Y-yeah, I was kidding!" Usagi chuckled nervously.

"Great!" Minako said happily, trying to get her horse in front of Usagi's so she could be closer to Akira. "I owe you one, Usa!" Minako whispered to Usagi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice view, huh?" Ami sighed peacefully.

"Yeah," Makoto agreed.

Usagi, in the meantime, was getting dizzy. Everything around her was growing blurrier and blurrier and all light was fading. _OH NO I'M GOING TO FAINT! _Usagi dreaded the thought. She was determined to stay awake but her hands weakened, loosening her grip on the reins, and her eyes starting closing, making everything dimmer.

"What are you thinking, Usagi?" Rei asked Usagi, assuming that Usagi was daydreaming.

When Usagi didn't answer, Makoto went, "Hello? Hello? You with us, Usa?"

"I –" Usagi tried to say a sentence but she let go of her reins and plummeted to the rocky earth.

"USAGI!" Ami, Makoto, and Rei screamed.

"What?" Minako and Akira turned around to see Usagi on the ground, bleeding.

"Oh my gosh! USAGI!" Minako quickly jumped off her horse and in the blink of an eye was next to the unconscious Usagi.

"I'm calling 911!" Akira quickly whipped out his cell phone and dialed the emergency number. (**Author's Note: Or whatever they have in Japan **).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she going to be okay, Dr.?" Minako asked worriedly.

Everybody, excluding Akira who went back to his job earlier, was stationed by Usagi's bedside, not wanting to leave for a second. She had a mild concussion from hitting the rocks after she fainted, a few cuts and bruises, and a possible sprained wrist but that was all. Well, all that everyone knew.

"She seems fine to me but I'll have to call her personal doctor," Dr. Metz, a new American male doctor, told the group in broken Japanese.

"Okay?" Rei muttered.

The girls all looked at each other in confusion. Usagi hated going to the hospital and they certainly didn't think she had a personal doctor.

"Is it my Japanese?" Dr. Metz asked the group kindly.

"Oh, no, no, no," Ami replied.

"Okay, I'll just call Dr. Suzuki," Dr. Metz informed them.

While Makoto, Minako, and Rei were talking, Ami looked closely at what Dr. Metz was holding and saw a folder on Usagi. Trust me – it was _not_ a light folder. Rei noticed Ami staring at Dr. Metz's hands and followed her gaze, gasping as she saw Usagi's folder.

"Ami . . ." Rei whispered.

"Has Usagi been here before Dr. Metz?" Ami inquired, making all the other girls stop their chat to look at her.

"Well –"

"Usagi, darling!" another voice cried with concern.

The group turned around to see a young woman in her thirties wearing a white lab coat (with very stylish boots, as Minako pointed out), running to Usagi's bedside. This woman was none other than Dr. Amaya Suzuki (aka, the woman with all the answers).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter wasn't all that it was cut out to be but that's okay, next chapter is better. In case you didn't know, though – I LOVE REVIEWS! Make my day and press that _Submit Review_ button! Next chapter should be really cool!


	3. Usagi Tsukino Equals Baka

**Thanks so much for reviewing my SECOND chapter:**

EmiTheStrangeXX0, Love4all, angel313, raye85, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, moonbunny2, Bin82501, Silver Moonlight-81, amnesia nymph, moonqueen, lovedustfairy

Muchos gracias! I love the reviews:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUMMARY: **Usagi Tsukino has been sick for quite a while and now she only has a few months to live. What'll she tell everyone when the symptoms start to kick in? When she can't deny the fact that she is dying anymore?

**CHAPTER THREE: USAGI TSUKINO EQUALS BAKA**

"Oh my goodness, are you trying to kill yourself?" Dr. Suzuki walked over to Usagi's bedside and talked to the unconscious girl.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Minako asked, wondering why this strange woman suddenly burst into the room.

"Why she is none other than the brilliant Dr. Amaya Suzuki!" Dr. Metz informed everyone.

"Yes, I am Usagi's personal doctor," Dr. Suzuki turned to face the girls and gave them a friendly smile.

_Usagi has a doctor?_ Ami wondered. This was strange to her because Usagi had never mentioned this and was deathly afraid of anything relating to a hospital. That basically meant that Usagi was afraid of needles, doctors, the papery beds and that stuff. But then again . . . the last time she mentioned her fear of these things was a while ago. Maybe things changed. _Oh no, I wonder if Usagi is sick!_ Ami's facial expression changed at the thought but no one noticed.

"Excuse me, Dr. Suzuki," Ami tapped Dr. Suzuki on the shoulder. "Is Usagi ill?"

"Oh, she –" Dr. Suzuki started but was interrupted by the sound of Usagi's moans. "She's waking up!"

"W-wha' happen'?" Usagi's words were slurred (an effect of the drugs that she was on).

"Usa! I'm so glad you're all right! I'm really sorry for dragging you onto that horse!" Makoto exclaimed with concern.

"Me too!" Rei said.

"Oh, no pro'lem," Usagi said faintly.

"Usagi, I don't think those drugs are reacting well with your condition –" Dr. Suzuki said in a worried tone.

"ER!" Usagi added frantically.

"Your conditioner?" Minako raised her eyebrows.

"Baka," Rei groaned.

"Yes. Well, this new condi'oner I'm usin' is . . . well . . . it doesn' reac' well to drugs!" Usagi struggled through the sentence.

"Usagi, you don't mean . . ." Dr. Suzuki said wide-eyed. "I'm sorry everyone, but can you leave for a few moments so Usagi and I can talk in private?"

"Sure," the girls said uncertainly with Dr. Metz shooing them out the door.

Once everyone left, Dr. Suzuki stared at Usagi disappointedly.

"Usagi, darling, you can't mean that you haven't told them yet!" Dr. Suzuki sighed.

Usagi clutched her bed sheets and buried her face in it, hiding her embarrassment. She really didn't want Dr. Suzuki find out that she had been keeping this a secret for this long.

"I'm sah-ee, Dr. Suzuki! I trie', really I ha'," Usagi said but in her head she was thinking, _Baka! You are so stupid Usagi! Stop lying to her!_

"Well I for one am not going to keep this dirty little secret of yours a secret anymore!" Dr. Suzuki started marching towards the door to let the others in but stopped when she felt a tug on her coat.

"Please!" Usagi's lips started to quiver as she felt tears strolling down her cheek.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Guys, will you quit talking?" Rei yelled at the other girls.

"Trust me, you are talking _way_ louder than all of us _combined_!" Minako rolled her eyes.

"Girls, I don't think this is right!" Dr. Metz said as he tried prying the girls off.

All four former sailor senshi were now pressing their ears against the thick door that led to Usagi's room. Dr. Metz had no choice but to watch as he found out, the hard way, that all four of them were extremely heavy. Well, not exactly heavy but strong.

"I can't hear a thing!" Makoto whined.

"Well, if you would have listened to what I said before, you would know that these doors are soundproof," Dr. Metz gave up.

"That's stupid! What if a patient was screaming in agony? You wouldn't hear it," Minako yelled.

"Only on this floor! And Miss, please don't yell so loudly!" Dr. Metz shrank back.

"I think I can make out a tapping sound," Ami said excitedly.

All four of them quickly laid their ears on the door again when all of a sudden, the door opened viciously. This, of course, resulted in pain for the snoopy girls. All of them were sprawled on the ground with their hands to their heads, crying in pain.

"What'd I say?" Dr. Metz said in a serious tone (but he was trying to suppress the urge to laugh).

"Um . . . terribly sorry about that, ladies! Please follow me inside," Dr. Suzuki smiled.

Groaning, all four senshi walked inside, followed by a triumphant Dr. Metz.

"My medication wore off. Isn't that great?" Usagi said happily, smoothing out her bed sheets.

"Yeah . . ." Minako eyed her suspiciously.

"Now, what were you going to tell us about her 'conditioner'?" Rei put the 'conditioner' in air quotes.

"Well . . . I think it is my duty to tell you that –" Dr. Suzuki stole a quick glance at Usagi, who looked absolutely miserable. "That Usagi needs to change from L'Oreal to Dove. Yes, that is all."

Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto all had sweat drop (**Author's Note: You know like in the anime how they had like beads of sweat roll down when they think something is weird?**) and chuckled nervously. Who would know what to say in a situation like that when the doctor was obviously crazy?

"I must be off," Dr. Suzuki said, ashamed of herself. She quickly walked to Usagi's side and whispered in her ear, "I can't believe I stooped that low. Tell them now!"

With that being said, Dr. Suzuki walked out with Dr. Metz following.

"Ah, yes, Miss Tsukino may check out, if she wishes," Dr. Metz smiled.

"Arigato. Good bye!" Usagi smiled.

"Tell us what's going on Usa!" Ami pleaded.

"Yeah. Something's up," said Rei.

"You're not one to keep secrets," Minako told her best friend.

"Nothing's going on!" Usagi grinned, hoping they would forget about it.

"U - sa - gi!" Makoto said, dragging out her name.

Feeling defeated, Usagi bit her bottom lip and after a long moment of silence, she finally broke down. Tears were streaming down her face as her friends quickly went to her side to comfort her.

"You want to know? YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Usagi shouted so loud that all the other patients on the floor (even if they had their sound-proof doors closed) probably heard it crystal clear.

"We're your friends. Of course we want to know!" Minako smiled comfortingly.

"Fine . . ." Usagi suddenly felt as if her heart stopped and started hyperventilating.

"USAGI!" the girls screamed as they started calling for a doctor.

"N-no, it-it is alright!" Usagi finally calmed down. She was used to all this now and definitely did not need a doctor.

"But you –"

"Sit. I'll tell you about my condition," Usagi motioned everyone to the chairs on one side of the room. Everyone sat down and Usagi let out a big sigh before saying, "I have HFD cancer."

Everyone, except for Ami, was confused at the words. Ami, though, was looking grief-stricken and suddenly felt her whole world dizzying.

"Ami?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine," Ami tried to smile and returned her attention to Usagi.

"HFD stands for Hallie's Final Disease. Scientists and doctors have only encountered this type of cancer twice, and now I guess three times. The first was Hallie Marshall, the disease is named after her, the second is Isabella Remini, and the third is I, Usagi Tsukino. The reason why it's called Hallie's Final Disease is because HFD kills. It's the final disease a person who has it has," Usagi paused when she saw everyone in the room freeze up.

"H-how long have you known this?" Minako's voice shook.

"About two months," Usagi tried to give an encouraging smile.

"Doesn't the usual HFD victim die a month after they find out?" Ami spoke up.

Ami (who wanted to become a doctor like her mother) remembered researching this disease, of course she found very little, after she heard of it.

"They've been doing a little research," Usagi informed Ami.

"What are the symptoms?" Makoto cried.

"Nothing important, I'm guessing, if Odango Otama didn't tell us!" Rei muttered.

Usagi felt hurt. Sure Rei didn't mean to be rude about it. She was, after all, hurt that her best friend forgot to tell her the single most important thing in the world.

"I-I'm sorry." Usagi whispered.

"Just tell us the symptoms," Makoto said in a hushed tone.

"I'm not sure why this is so important but . . . the symptoms are fainting, vomiting, hallucinating, internal pains, and some other things," Usagi closed her eyes, remembering the first time she had experienced the symptoms.

"So that means . . ." Minako started shaking all over.

"Yeah… I didn't want to go horseback riding because I was afraid that I would faint… which I did."

"BAKA!" Rei cried angrily. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US!"

"Rei calm down. You might upset Usagi," Ami said.

"Its alright. I guess I deserve it," Usagi sighed.

"Y-you . . . I . . . let's go to the temple and talk about it," Makoto said.

Everyone agreed and started preparing to check Usagi out. Nobody really knew what they were feeling. Afraid? Helpless? Angry? Hurt? What were they to do, anyways? Their best friend, princess, and future queen was dying! What was going on in the world?

In the corner, Usagi heard Rei sobbing, and muttering, "Usagi Tsukino equals baka!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: **Shoot, I don't have time to spell check this! If anyone notices any mistakes, please tell me. Agh – if I somehow changed Usagi into Serena or something, let me know because I've done that a million times in Chapter 1! (I had to check Chapter 1 ten times, lol). Hope this clarifies some things. Watch for the next chapter! It's going to have Usagi and Mamoru on a date and a certain situation forces Usagi to tell Mamoru about her HFD! Oh, and Michiru, Haruka and the other Outers are making an appearance, too!

**BTW – **I am most definitely certain that HFD is not a real disease. I made it up because I don't know any actual deadly diseases, lol. I'm not that into medical science:)

REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED


	4. Never in a Million Years

**Thanks so much for reviewing my THIRD chapter:**

Love4all, Silver Moonlight-81, amnesia nymph, Bin82501, katiedog13, Meatballheadedprincess14, moonqueen, moonbunny2, chibimoon2006, nancy n, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, angelrider93, raye85

Reviews make the fanfiction world go round!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUMMARY: **Usagi Tsukino has been sick for quite a while and now she only has a few months to live. What'll she tell everyone when the symptoms start to kick in? When she can't deny the fact that she is dying anymore?

**CHAPTER FOUR: NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS**

The night air was thick and hot but for Usagi Tsukino, who was under her warm duvet, the night was cold and icy. Without waking up, she murmured some little things that were said during the day. The stress was getting to her and her friends made it so obvious that they still a little mad that she didn't tell them at once.

Her problems were building up and kept growing and growing. The newest problem? Her usual Saturday night date with Mamoru. He would surely find out about her HFD cancer then because he was studying to be a doctor and knew almost all the sicknesses there were to find.

"Mamo . . . no," Usagi whispered.

She was thinking about the gazillion outcomes that night could have (mostly the negative ones). Basically – it wasn't a very pleasant night for Usagi but worst than Sat. night (which Usagi didn't know) would be the next day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo (**Author's Note: Good Morning in Japanese**)!" Usagi yelled cheerfully to Makoto, who was rounding the corner to meet with the others to go to the arcade.

"Usagi! Don't work yourself so hard, you're going to trip!" Makoto's eyes widened as she caught Usagi in midair.

"Geez, its okay if I fall Makoto. I'm not a china doll," Usagi rolled her eyes and walked ahead of Makoto.

"Sorry," Makoto sighed, "but I'm not used to having a dying friend."

"Well get used to it," Usagi quickly walked into the arcade in her usual cheery mood.

_I really admire her for acting like nothing is happening_, Makoto thought. How could Usagi be so carefree when she was slowly dying? Makoto just shrugged the thought off and walked into the arcade behind Usagi. The two of them sat at their usual table while waiting for the others.

"So, Usagi, tell me more about your HFD," Makoto said nonchalantly.

"Shh… not so loud!" Usagi freaked out and was bug-eyed as she glanced around to see if anyone heard her. When she saw that no one had heard, she calmed down and sat down again in a cool manner.

"No one knows that your disease means Hallie's Final Disease, Usa!" Makoto said plainly.

"Who has HFD?" a familiar voice asked.

Usagi let out a groan and felt sick when she recognized the voice. The same voice that comforted her when she was sad and the same voice that used to be against her.

"Hey, kitten, Makoto," Haruka Tenoh stood over the two's table looked at Usagi suspiciously. "What're you two talking about? HFD?"

"Yeah . . . HFD . . . Have – fun . . . d-day!" Usagi sputtered out.

"Just tell her!" Makoto whispered quietly.

Usagi glared angrily at Makoto. Now she would have to tell Haruka the truth. Why did Haruka have to be so sneaky and quiet? And why did she have to be a human lie detector!

"I think I need to get some air . . . HFTH!" Usagi smiled.

"Huh?" Makoto looked panicked as she saw Usagi stand up to leave.

"Have Fun Telling Her," Usagi whispered into Makoto's ears.

"But it's your di–"

"And who do you think she found out from?" Usagi smiled. "See you later Haruka!" Usagi walked out of the arcade quickly and mentally punched herself for not having the guts to tell Haruka.

"Coward … I hate you for being so scared," Usagi talked to herself.

She turned around when she suddenly saw Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna all walking toward the arcade. Obviously Haruka had called them. Panicking, Usagi quickly hid behind three garbage cans (gagging at the disgusting smell).

"What did Haruka tell you?" Setsuna asked.

"Something about Usagi. She sounded very tense though," Michiru said worriedly.

Makoto told her already? _She is a miracle worker_, Usagi smiled. She felt so bad, though, for abandoning her poor friend when she should have been taking responsibility for her condition. After she saw Michiru and the others walk into the arcade, she quickly followed.

" – NO I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WHY WOULD I BELIEVE THAT –" Usagi winced as she heard Haruka screaming. (Just to be clear: Usagi is outside of the arcade and Haruka is inside).

"H-Haruka, calm down!" Usagi quickly ran in there and tried to calm down her friend.

"Usagi . . . it isn't true, is it?" Michiru asked, teary eyed. "I mean, Makoto only told us little but we know enough. Its now true . . . right?"

"I-I'm sorry everyone!" Usagi broke down crying.

"I can't believe this. I WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Haruka smashed her fist into the table, making Usagi jump and start hyperventilating again.

Suddenly, everyone forgot about what they were so worked up about and tried to help Usagi. Of course they looked very weird to the public. Six girls: most of them crying, one of them angry, one feeling scared, a couple of them feeling left out, and one hyperventilating. How much weirder can it get?

"I've got to go," Usagi said when she felt better.

She stood up but was dragged back down by Haruka, "Oh no you don't Usagi! You've got a lot of explaining to do, you know!"

"I'll explain later and – and I'm sorry!" with that said, Usagi quickly ran out of the arcade and went home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Usagi, where have you been?" Luna, Usagi's cat and advisor, said worriedly, "Your date with Mamoru is in less than an hour!"

"Our dates are always on Saturdays Luna and in case you haven't noticed, today is –" Usagi flipped through the calendar and groaned, "Saturday."

"Yes, so get ready," Luna told Usagi, before she settled down for a catnap.

"Oh my gosh, no I-I can't face him!" Usagi's lips started quivering.

There was no way in one hundred years that she would go to the date. She would fake sick – eat poisoned vegetables to get sick – break her leg . . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the restaurant, Usagi and Mamoru were led to a table by a very annoying host who kept checking out Mamoru. Usagi glared daggers at her and the host backed away after she quickly gave them their menus.

"So, what do you want to order, Odango Otama?" Mamoru used Usagi's 'hated' nickname affectionately.

"Never call me that again, ever!" Usagi said threateningly.

"Or what?" Mamoru leaned in, daring Usagi to do the same.

"Or I'll break up with you," Usagi grinned.

"Oh, you would never do," Mamoru laughed.

"You're right," Usagi agreed, "but my dad has no problem with us breaking up and he would glady do it for his darling angel."

Suddenly Mamoru looked scared. He said, in a hushed voice, "He'd break more than that, Usagi."

"Haha, you loser!" Usagi joked.

The two returned to the menu to look at the dishes and everything when Usagi unexpectedly felt as if someone had kicked her head and her heart. Voices were forming in her head. The same voices that talked to her every once in a while. They were evil voices and confused Usagi so much.

"_Hello, Princess Serenity_," the harsh and coarse sounding voice cackled. "_Didn't know I'd be back, huh?_"

Usagi dropped everything she was holding and clutched her head.

"Usagi?" Mamoru jerked his chair back immediately and walked over to Usagi with concern.

"_Oh, I'd doubt you want to let Mamoru touch you. I might just have to finish him off them_," the evil voice hissed.

Before Mamoru could lay hands on his girlfriend, she pulled away from his touch. Suddenly, immense pain started seizing her body as the voices in her head cackled loudly, laughing at how funny it was that she was being tortured.

"USAGI!" Mamoru screamed.

Usagi was now having a seizure on the ground! She was twitching every which way and her eyes were shut tight. Tears were streaming down her face and Mamoru felt his heart breaking as he saw his girlfriend and future wife in so much pain.

"CALL 911 RIGHT NOW!" Mamoru barked at the frightened onlookers.

About ten people whipped out their cell phones and called 911 as Mamoru held Usagi, who was still convulsing.

"I-I don't w-wanna d-die! GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AGH!" Usagi cried, frightening Mamoru. "I DON'T WANT HFD!"

Suddenly Mamoru felt his world crashing down. Usagi had HFD? It couldn't be . . . could it? Maybe she was just saying random things because she obviously was not in her right state of mind right now.

"What did you say Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"HFD . . . why do I have it? . . . GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Usagi shuddered, she sounded like a frightened little girl, and she suddenly stopped jolting and lay still in Mamoru's arms, her breath shallow and shaky.

"GET HER A DOCTOR NOW!" Mamoru heard himself shouting but on the inside he was dying.

_No… no… NO_! Mamoru kept thinking to himself. He wouldn't let his precious Usa die! Never in a million years because she _had_ to stay alive!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Whoops, worst chapter update! Well, _I_ think so and I wouldn't blame you if you thought so either. I have major writer's block at this point because it seems that it doesn't want me to continue . . . agh! So hard! Anyone want to give me suggestions on what should happen next? Thanks!


	5. The Mysterious Voices

**Thanks so much for reviewing my FOURTH chapter!**

Sorry for the lack of update everyone! Please don't kill me! ; D Hope I didn't readers and enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUMMARY: **Usagi Tsukino has been sick for quite a while and now she only has a few months to live. What'll she tell everyone when the symptoms start to kick in? When she can't deny the fact that she is dying anymore?

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Mysterious Voices**

Mamoru sat in his chair and watched Usagi sleeping peacefully, hooked up to many machines. The constant beeping of the heart monitor was starting to annoy Mamoru and if that didn't help monitor Usagi, he'd rip it out.

"Usagi, why didn't you tell me?" Mamoru felt as if he wanted to cry as he spoke these words to a sleeping Usagi.

The door to Usagi's private room was thrown open and Dr. Suzuki walked in with two or three medical students, all of them held large folders and charts.

"Mr. . . . Chiba?" Dr. Suzuki asked.

"Yes, that is me," Mamoru stood up and shook her hand.

"Yes, well, visiting hours are over and I am afraid I have to ask you to leave," Dr. Suzuki said promptly, heading over to Usagi's bedside.

"B-but, what if she wakes up?" Mamoru protested. He was most definitely not going to leave his love to fend for herself.

"We shall take great care of her like we have done in the past," Dr. Suzuki reassured him, quite annoyed that he was still there. She checked Usagi's pulse, heartbeat, and everything else she normally did and hoped Mamoru would leave quietly.

"Well, I do have a question," Mamoru said.

"Ask away," Dr. Suzuki sighed.

"Is it normal to be hearing voices in your head when you have HFD?"

"No, why do you ask?" Dr. Suzuki said plainly.

"Because Usagi is hearing voices in her head," Mamoru informed the doctor.

"Well, it may be from stress or – Mr. Chiba, please will you leave?" Dr. Suzuki groaned.

"Fine. Have a nice evening," Mamoru huffed. He did not like this doctor and he really didn't want to leave Usagi in her care and obviously Dr. Suzuki sensed this because he was inching towards the door very slowly.

"She will be fine in my care!" Dr. Suzuki said, insulted.

"Goodbye," Mamoru sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Setsuna, do you see anything?" Haruka asked Setsuna urgently.

"Well . . . yes, of course," Setsuna replied.

"What do you see?" Rei inquired sharply, receiving a glare from Setsuna.

All of the sailor senshi, inner senshi _and_ outer senshi, were gathered at Rei's temple to see if they could figure out anything about Usagi. After looking into the fire and seeing blurred visions of evil, Rei came up with the idea to ask Setsuna to look into the future and see how much of it was altered, due to Usagi's disease.

"Th-this is quite shocking," Setsuna gasped.

"What is it?" Minako asked kindly, trying to shut Rei up from saying anything ruder.

"The future _hasn't_ changed."

The senshi suddenly became silent and nothing was heard from any of them. Perhaps Setsuna looked into the wrong future. The future had to have changed! With a deadly disease like HFD, Usagi would definitely die within the next few months.

"Are you . . . are you completely sure?" Michiru spoke up.

"Yes, I am. Do you doubt me? I have, after all, been guardian of the gates of time for many millenniums."

"N-no, but it isn't possible for the future to be the same if Usagi is going to die!" Makoto shouted.

"Maybe she isn't going to die," Ami said wisely.

All the senshi stopped arguing to look at her weirdly. Ami chuckled before adding, "It's a thought!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if that thought was true," Haruka smiled weakly.

"Me too," Michiru agreed.

"Would you mind if you go back, and uh, question people a bit, Setsuna?" Minako asked.

"Minako, this is against the laws of time!" Setsuna reminded Minako, and the other senshi as she gave them all a look.

"Not even for your future queen and king _and_ for the sake of their daughter!" Minako pleaded.

"Oh – all right, but you owe me Minako!" Setsuna said before she teleported into the future. Minako had a pleased look on her face and gave everyone the victory sign as they continued talking about all the possibilities and outcomes of Usagi's HFD.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_We're back Princess Serenity_," the same maniacal voice cackled in Usagi's head.

"No. Go back! Get out of my head!" Usagi shouted firmly, though her voice _did_ crack with fear.

"_Oh, no. We aren't going back until we get what we want_!" another insane voice told her.

"GO AWAY!"

"_Poor pampered Princess_," one of the two voices giggled.

"_If only you could see us. Then you could've gotten your stupid senshi to fight us_," the other voice chuckled.

"I don't have to see you to fight you!"

"_On the contrary . . . you do._"

"NO!"

"_You see, Princess. Your dumb friends don't know what will happen and neither do you. But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you of our plan. Now would it?_" the first voice offered.

"Tell me! Like I even care."

"_Oh, but you should care! Now that the whole world thinks that you have HFD – when the time comes, we shall take you and go. No one will know because they'll think you're six feet below_," one of the voices said crudely.

"Not if I tell them!"

"_Who are they going to believe? Insane Usagi who has voices in her head telling her what will happen or test results that never fail_?"

"_Not much to go on if you narrow it down to crazy against facts_," the voice said hysterically.

"No! NO! NO!" Usagi screamed as she struggled to wake up. She wanted to wake up even if it were in the cold white hospital rooms. All she wanted was to get away from those idiotic voices. "You're not real . . ." Usagi said, not knowing whether she was telling them or herself.

"_Actually . . . we're quite real_."

"_So, we bid you adieu until next time_," and with that Usagi woke up with sweat dripping down and her fists clutching her hospital bed sheets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Very short chapter, I'm sorry, but I have writer's block and I spent forever trying to write this. Everything sounds really wrong and not fitting but I hope this chapter will satisfy you until next time! Read my other story called _Return To Harmony_ and read and review please! Its in the TV section under a soap opera called PASSIONS! Thanks, bye bye!


End file.
